


Lian doesn't even know Rose's last name

by TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Earths 53 through 105 [8]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/F, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: How Lian went to Vegas, got married, and had one hell of a 21st birthday
Relationships: Lian Harper/Rose Wilson
Series: Earths 53 through 105 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324367
Kudos: 2





	Lian doesn't even know Rose's last name

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the song, the song is Last Name by Kelly Clarkson. Anything in Italics is not mine
> 
> I obviously don't own Rose or Lian either

_Last night, I got served, a little bit too much of that poison baby_

Lian did another shot someone bought her and laughed. God, did drinking always feel this amazing? What had she been missing out on?

_Last night, I did things I'm not proud of, and I got a little crazy_

Lian wandered off to the dance floor of the club with surprising balance for how lightheaded she felt.

_Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor, and I let him call me 'baby'_

“Hey baby,” a girl murmured into her ear and -oh. Okay. Lian liked this. Lian liked this a lot.

_And I don't even know his last name_

“You are?” Lian giggled as they stumbled over to the bar.

“Rose, beautiful, and you?”

“Lian.”

_My momma would be so ashamed_

_It started out "hey cutie, where you from?"_

“Where ya from?”

“Gotham, you?”

“All around, really.”

_Then it turned into "oh no! what have I done?"_

“We should get married and go to my hotel,” Lian decided. “Fuck it’s fucking Vegas why not?”

“Sounds like an amazing idea holy shit!”

_And I don't even know his last name_

_He left, the club, about around three o'clock in the morning_

Lian laughed and followed Rose out of the club, talking with Rose about how insane they were. They needed to get to a car and rings though.

_His Pinto, is sitting there in the parking lot, when it should of been a warning_

“You own a Mercedes?” Lian whistled.

“Someone does,” Rose smirked and produced the keys. “Let’s hit the road.”

_I had no clue, what I was getting into, so I blame it on the Cuervo_

_Oh where did my manners go_

_And I don't even know his last name_

“Oh my God, we’re married!” Lian beamed at her ring. “...When did we get rings?”

“Your room?” Rose asked instead of answering.

_My momma would be so ashamed_

Koriand’r was definitely going to kill her. Lian couldn't find it in her to care. She was 21, in Vegas, and she was going to have the full Vegas experience!

_It started off "hey cutie, where you from?"_

_And then it turned into "oh no! what have I done?"_

_And I don't even know his last name, oh here we go_

_Today, I woke up, thinkin' 'bout Elvis, somewhere in Vegas I'm not sure_

Lian groaned as she woke up and rubbed her temples. Okay, this definitely wasn’t her room. Was there someone next to her? What did she even do last night?

_How I got here, or how this ring on my left hand just appeared_

That’s when something hit the light. Lian winced and went to inspect her hand, before freezing. The wedding band was simple, silver with jades going around it like jewels in a crown.

Fuck.

_Outta nowhere, I gotta go, take the chips, and the Pinto, and hit the road_

_They say what happens here, stays here,_

_All of this will disappear, but there's just one little problem_

_I don't even know my last name_

She turned as she heard a groan. 

“Jesus how are you able to sit up?” her bedmate complained. Lian balked.

“Who are you? Where are we?”

“My penthouse, and Rose Wilson.” The albino woman sat up and clutched her head. “Jesus, did I drive when I was hammered enough to get a hangover?”

“You got us here and to a church easily enough.” Rose blinked at the stranger’s words and glanced at her had. Huh. she had a silver wedding band with some green stones acting as the leaves and stem of a rose with the rose petals themselves being rubies.

“Classy,” Rose hummed.

_My momma would be so ashamed_

_It started off "hey cutie, where you from?"_

_And then it turned into "oh no! what have I done?"_

_And I don't even know my last name_

“What did we put down for our last names?” Lian got up and started searching the room, finding the wedding certificate.

“... Well, we at least managed to write our real name, I’m assuming Lian is your real name?”

“Lian Harper-Wilson now apparently,” Lian mumbled.

“Rose Harper-Wilson has a ring to it,” Rose hummed. Lian shook her head, staring at the paper.

_What have I done, what have I done, what have I done_

That mantra kept repeating through her head. Did she really get married? In Vegas? Good to know she was still ace, even when drunk though. Both she and Rose woke up in clothing.

_Well what have I done, I don't even know my last name_

_And it turned into "oh no! what have I done?"_

_And I don't even know my last name_

_It started off "hey cutie, where you from?"_

_And then it turned into "oh no! what have I done?"_

_And I don't even know my last name_

“Wanna figure this out together? There are some pretty sweet tax benefits to being married,” Rose said. Lian snorted but nodded.

“Sure, but you’re driving. I told my family I’d meet them at the airport and I gotta pack still.”

“Sounds like a deal.”


End file.
